1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an image storage program and an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image storage program and image processing apparatus that can store images in a registered storage destination.
2. Description of the Related Art
An MFP (multi-function peripheral) including a hard disk is known in the conventional art. In this type of MFP, image data read by a scanner is stored temporarily on the hard disk in the MFP. The user accesses the MFP's hard disk from the user's own PC (personal computer) via a LAN (local area network) or the like, moves the stored image data to the PC, and performs editing or other tasks with regard to such data.
However, in the conventional technology described above, the problem exists that after the image data is stored temporarily on the hard disk, the operation to extract the image data onto the PC must be performed for each item of image data, which is troublesome for the user.